The Kinda Sherlock Inspired BJS Mystery Caper???
The Kinda Sherlock Inspired BJS Mystery Caper??? (tentative title) is an upcoming 2017 American animated musical mystery-comedy caper film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures set to premiere on November 22, 2017. It will be the 57th animated feature in the Disney Animation Canon. The film is directed and produced by Bowser & Jr. and J. Severe with a story from the duo and Paul Briggs. John Lasseter serves as the executive producer. The film features the voices of J. Severe, Bowser & Jr., Phantøm, Ace Lad, Captain Moch, and Gay sheep. The film is inspired by loose adaptations of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes, specifically Sherlock Hound and The Great Mouse Detective in which anthropomorphic animals are used as characters. The film is notable for pitting anthropomorphic animals and humans equally in a society with an overall atmosphere similar to the 2016 Disney feature Zootopia. According to Bowser & Jr., the film will be an attempt to create a "more hectic, bouncy, and funny kind of a Sherlock Holmes-esque story that will set it apart from other loose adaptations." Additionally, Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Basil of Baker Street, and Dr. Dawson as they were depicted in The Great Mouse Detective make cameos throughout the film. Synopsis After several years as an army surgeon in Afghanistan, Dr. Chris J. Wasson (Bowser & Jr.) returns to London in retirement. Just as he arrives however, he quickly becomes a victim of one of Professor Mag Mögen's (Captain Moch) crime schemes. Barely escaping his grasp, he quickly runs into Detective Joel Howes (J. Severe), who has been on Mag Mögen's case for many years. The both of them team up and go on a caper throughout all of England to put an end to Professor Mag Mögen. Cast * J. Severe as Detective Joel Howes, the main protagonist of the film. He is a detective who lives a couple of blocks away from Sherlock Holmes on Baker Street. The animal he is based off from is a snowshoe cat. * Bowser & Jr. as Major Dr. Chris J. Wasson, the deuteragonist of the film. He is an army surgeon who returned from Afghanistan and the recent victim of Mag Mögen's series of crimes. The animal he is based off from is a Staffordshire Bull Terrier. * Phantøm as Inspector Pierce of Scotland Yard, the tritagonist of the film that later joins Howes and Wasson. Though he is impulsive and has an unpredictable attitude, he is well-meaning and has a heart of gold. He is the only main character to be a human in the film and is depicted to be huge and burly. * Ace Lad as Miss Budson, the landlady of the Howes residence who joins Howes, Wasson, and Pierce later in the film as the secondary tritagonist. The animal she is based off from is a Holland Lop. * Captain Moch as Professor Mag Mögen, Detective Joel Howes' archenemy and the main antagonist. According to the streets of London, he is the second greatest criminal mind after Professor Moriarty. The animal he is based off of is a burrowing owl. * Gay sheep as the currently unnamed secondary antagonist who acts as Mag Mögen's foil. The animal he is based off of is a southdown sheep. Release Marketing Music The original score will be composed by British composer Christopher Willis, whose works include the 2013 Mickey Mouse shorts and the 2011 Winnie the Pooh film. Additionally, Bret McKenzie of The Muppets and Muppets Most Wanted fame will create original songs for the film. References External Links * Official Disney website * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt6969696/ The Kinda Sherlock Inspired BJS Mystery Caper???] at Internet Movie Database * [http://www.bcdb.com/bcdb/cartoon.cgi?film=696969 The Kinda Sherlock Inspired BJS Mystery Caper???] at Big Cartoon Database * [http://www.boxofficemojo.com/movies/?id=bjs.htm The Kinda Sherlock Inspired BJS Mystery Caper???] at Box Office Mojo * [http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/bjs The Kinda Sherlock Inspired BJS Mystery Caper???] at Rotten Tomatoes Category:Pages by Bowser & Jr. Category:Projects Category:Movies Category:Squadisney Category:Disney